


Wanda W. Bálor Asylum

by CountingStarks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Demigods, Demons, Maybe a good ending, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Torture, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: El Espectador, mayo – “Se encuentra patrón entre los asesinatos de prostitutas de Londres y de pintores en York.”The London Time, septiembre – “Policía del estado encuentra sospechoso estadounidense en caso de los asesinatos. Actualmente, se encuentra fugitivo entre los bosques de York.”El Espectador, diciembre – “Roman Reigns, nativo estadounidense, es encontrado culpable por los terribles asesinatos de 6 prostitutas y 8 pintores ingleses. Abogado apela a la situación psicológica del sujeto, y es sentenciado a cumplir cinco años en tratamiento psiquiátrico en el asilo Wanda W. Bálor.”Roman sabía que no era culpable de aquellos asesinatos. Sabía que su abogado no había hecho un buen trabajo en su defensa, y prácticamente había ayudado al fiscal a hundirlo. Habían apelado a una situación psicológica inexistente, y ahora estaba recluido en un psiquiátrico donde sin importar la condición psicológica o creencias religiosas, todos rezaban porque la noche no llegara.





	Wanda W. Bálor Asylum

**_Londres, 7:45_ **

El olor a cloro y jabón inundaba sus fosas nasales mientras caminaba en dirección a su oficina. No le desagradaba del todo, sin embargo, era particularmente sensible a la intensidad de esos olores. Las paredes blancas estaban adornadas por patrones de figuras geométricas, casi imperceptible, en un color beige que se confundía con el propio blanco. El piso principal estaba compuesto por consultorios donde los médicos realizaban sus evaluaciones y las valoraciones de todos los pacientes, mientras que el ala izquierda albergaba a los pacientes con patologías peligrosas, en contraste al ala derecha. En conjunto, la población del asilo Wanda W. Bálor no excedía los 50 pacientes internados, y generalmente el servicio público no era requerido los días lunes.

Sentía la mirada del personal sobre su cuerpo, extrañados por su presencia. A pesar de ser el dueño y director general del asilo, acostumbraba a _hacerse_ presente muy poco. Su mano derecha y subdirector, Aleister Black, era la cara principal del psiquiátrico de forma administrativa, y la Doctora Flair la jefa del equipo médico, por lo cual era común verlos a diario. Pasó por el frente de otros consultorios, hasta llegar a una puerta maciza y negra, que indicaba en gruesas letras doradas con marco blanco “Director – Finn Bálor.”

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, y al entrar ya había alguien esperándolo. Arrugó la nariz cuando un fuerte olor ácido inundó la atmosfera. En todos sus años _vivo_ , solo había conocido a un humano con una esencia tan desagradable; encontrarse con otro era tan repugnante como la primera vez. La cabeza calva de Hunter Hemsley estaba escondida dentro del periódico del día, pero su olor, su _esencia,_ era inconfundible.

— Debo admitir que me sorprende que estés aquí tan temprano, Hunter. Imagino que no traes buenas noticias.

— De hecho, las mejores.

Hunter quitó el periódico de su rostro, y lo dobló en dos para colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Su espesa barba cubría parte del rostro, pero su expresión era tan clara como la de un niño. Estaba rebosante de felicidad, aunque trataba de controlarla.

Finn no se movió del marco de la puerta, esperando que él se quitara de _su_ silla. Aquellos ojos, tan azules como el cielo cuando anuncia un anochecer sin estrellas, seguían cada paso que Hunter daba alrededor de la oficina como los de un depredador. Su postura en aquel marco emanaba hostilidad e impaciencia, sin embargo esperó a que el hombre más alto tomara asiento en la silla _que le correspondía_. Llevaban muchos años con la misma dinámica, y aun así lograba sorprenderse de como el otro seguía sin saber cuál era _su_ puesto. Fuera de esas paredes, era el gran Juez Hunter Hemsley. Pero dentro del asilo, simplemente era alguien a quien el tratamiento le había sentado muy bien.

— ¿Es mucho pedir que cierres la puerta?

Habló mientras tomaba asiento y Finn entraba a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La oficina era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a 30 personas dentro, y tenía la forma de un hexágono. El escritorio estaba lleno de carpetas azules y rojas, los expedientes de los casos más especiales, y una tableta de madera que sostenía una hoja blanca, reflejando los nombres de las próximas citas. En el asilo Wanda W. Bálor se atendía a todos de la manera más eficaz posible, contando con algunas excepciones que requerían servicios funerarios y que habían puesto en la institución el ojo público. Para disminuir las habladurias, se había iniciado el programa de atención social. 

Tomó asiento en donde Hunter había estado antes, permitiendo que la luz del sol que se colaba por el enorme ventanal chocara con su espalda. Le gustaba sentir el calor de la mañana, tan diferente al calor de su _hogar,_ aunque el constante clima lluvioso dificultaba ese placer. Las paredes blancas estaban cubiertas con cuadros que representaban a sus antepasados, y a la fundadora del asilo, Wanda. Luego de la fundación, el asilo había pasado por ocho dueños en años posteriores a la muerte de ella, siendo su madre la última. A él nunca le habían gustado esos retratos, puesto que sentía que lo observaban de forma inquisidora y arrogante, como si juzgaran su forma de trabajar.

_“Estupideces.”_ Había considerado quitarlos, tal vez en un futuro cercano.

— Esta tarde llegará el asesino de prostitutas y pintores. Tuve que mover algunas influencias para poder obtener su traslado hasta acá, y que no lo enviaran de nuevo a Estados Unidos.

— Hmm. — Ese caso había sido uno de los más sonados a lo largo de ocho meses. La sociedad inglesa había enloquecido cuando aparecieron los primeros cadáveres de prostitutas, y ni hablar de los cadáveres de jóvenes pintores. Desmembramientos y mutilaciones, puñaladas y golpes, un uso extremo de violencia. Sintió como una fuerte corriente recorría su espina dorsal y terminaba justo en su entrepierna.  _“Pronto.”_ Revisó la tableta que estaba en el escritorio, y la hora de llegada estaba pautada para la tarde. — ¿Ya la prensa lo sabe?

— Se ha manejado todo con mucha discreción. Solo lo sabe el jefe de la policía, quienes van a realizar el traslado, Aleister y tú. Deben traerlo directamente desde York hasta acá.

— Excelente. Arreglaré todo personalmente.

— No esperaba menos de ti. — Hunter se levantó, cerrando el botón de su saco hecho a la medida. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron por un segundo, lo suficiente para distinguir como por aquellos orbes azules atravesaba, casi de forma imperceptible, un destello negro. Un temblor azotó la mano derecha del juez inmediatamente. — Con esto queda cubierta la deuda de este año, ¿No es así?

Finn le regaló una sonrisa casi benevolente como respuesta, y un nuevo aroma inundó el ambiente: miedo. Hunter comprendió aquel gesto como si de palabras se tratara, y sin más dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

**_Estación York, 13:15._ **

El sonido del tren anunciaba su pronta llegada, y Johnny tragó grueso. La estación no era particularmente grande, pero le daba el espacio suficiente para estar lejos del _convicto_. Roman Reigns era un hombre muy peligroso, y la idea de estar encerrado en un vagón de tren por dos horas no le hacía demasiada gracia. Por suerte, no estaba solo, y eso aliviaba un poco la tensión en sus hombros.

Roman estaba sentado solo en una de las bancas, mientras que el líder del equipo, McIntyre, parecía tener un duelo de miradas con él. Desde que lo habían apresado, el jefe se había convertido en una especie de tormento personal para el estadounidense. Se cruzó de brazos, observándolos a ambos desde la distancia.

Ambos tenían un tamaño imponente, y la contextura de sus extremidades era alarde de lo generosa que podía ser la naturaleza cuando lo quería. Roman estaba cubierto de tatuajes, el cabello largo y húmedo suelto cubriendo su rostro, a su vez oculto tras una espesa y larga barba negra. En contraste, el Capitán McIntyre no tenía tatuajes, su cabello estaba corto en todo momento y tenía el rostro sin un indicio de vello facial. Eran parecidos, y al mismo tiempo muy diferentes.

El tren finalmente llegó, y los tres se pusieron de pie para iniciar el abordaje. Roman caminaba con lentitud y la mirada en el suelo, mientras que Drew seguía sus pasos muy de cerca. Johnny se acercó rápidamente, ubicándose en el lado derecho de Roman. Sus dos compañeros, Adam y Bobby, se situaron en el lado izquierdo. Una vez llegaron al vagón número 13, abordaron sin demora.

— Te vas a quedar sentado _aquí_ , escoria.

Roman ni se molestó en contestarle al capitán, y tomó asiento al lado de una de las ventanas. Lucía enojado, aunque podía pensar que estaba más enojado con el hecho de haber sido encontrado culpable, que con el hecho de estar en ese vagón. Lo había escuchado declararse inocente, y aunque le costaba, una parte de él sospechaba que eso podía ser cierto.

Aunque a él no le pagaban para poner en duda las decisiones de los jueces.

Mientras que el capitán volvía a situarse frente a Roman, para seguir con su duelo de miradas ininterrumpido, y Bobby iba directamente al vagón restaurante, Johnny se acercó al puesto de Adam.

— Espero que estas dos horas pasen rápido. Ya quiero terminar con esta entrega.

— ¿Asustado, Gargano?

— ¿Acaso tú no lo estás?

La sonrisa petulante en la cara de Adam se desvaneció. Todos estaban temerosos de lo que podría pasar en esas dos horas, en un espacio tan reducido, y con un hombre tan peligroso.

— Ya habrá una patrulla esperándonos para cuando lleguemos. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos capaces de pintar una línea recta en una hoja blanca. Esto será fácil, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. — El tono tan bajo que había utilizado para la última frase le hizo pensar que hablaba más consigo mismo. Johnny suspiró con fuerza, y Adam le miró al rostro. — Ya verás.

La mirada de Roman estaba fija en el paisaje que brindaba la estación. Aún no habían emprendido la marcha, y sospechaba que se debía a que aún faltaban personas por abordar. Sin quererlo, se miró las manos, inmovilizadas por las esposas, deseando estar lejos, muy lejos.

Era una injusticia, y él lo sabía a la perfección. Incluso su abogado lo sabía, pero el muy bastardo había perdido todas las pruebas que podían declararlo inocente. Él no había asesinado, mutilado o apuñalado a _todas_ esas personas. Apenas había usado sus puños para defenderse en dos ocasiones, y en una tercera si había utilizado un puñal contra _un_ pintor… Pero, ¿Ensañamiento? No. Él no había hecho nada de eso.

El tren de los recuerdos fue el primero en iniciar el trayecto, llevándolo a ese día otra vez. Lo había recordado en la última quincena todos los días sin falta. Había despertado en casa, con una terrible jaqueca. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, leyó una carta de Jimmy, su primo y compañero de casa, avisándole que un amigo iba a buscar unas pinturas por las cuales había pagado ya, pero que por un problema con Sasha, había salido muy temprano.

Jimmy y Sasha tenían la relación más extraña que Roman hubiera visto jamás, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo.

El sabor del café le llenó la boca, y a los pocos minutos, llegó el fulano Elías. Iba vestido con unos pantalones verdes, una camiseta blanca, y llevaba una guitarra en la espalda.

— Buenos días, ¿Elías?

— Si, ¿Dónde están las pinturas?

Roman había fruncido el entrecejo. No le gustaba la gente sin educación, y menos aquellas que miraban a la nada en lugar de a la persona a la que tenían en frente. Sin embargo, algo en aquellos ojos lo desestabilizaba, en las pocas ocasiones en que lo miró fijamente. Parecía que fuera a atacar a alguien en cualquier momento, pero Roman jamás pensó que _él_ era _ese alguien._

— Adelante. Ya las busco.

Roman giró en redondo, y entonces todo había sucedido con rapidez. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que le hizo caer de rodillas, seguido de una fuerte presión en el cuello que, con una rapidez impresionante, le nubló la visión. No supo cómo, o en qué momento preciso pudo liberarse de ese agarre, pero cuando lo logró, estaba tendido en el suelo, con el rostro sangrando, el cuerpo de Elías sobre él, inerte, y algo viscoso y suave entre sus manos, que luego descubrió era el intestino del otro.

La casa había quedado totalmente arruinada en lo que para Roman habían sido solo segundos, pero el incesante sonido de las patrullas de policía afuera indicaba que había pasado tiempo. Se encontraba desorientado y perdido, especialmente cuando ya el capitán McIntyre lo arrastraba hacia la patrulla, ¿En qué momento había llegado la policía? ¿Cómo es que él estaba siendo apresado? ¿Quién los había llamado? No supo si era la herida o la adrenalina, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza en aquel momento.

De forma inconsciente, se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, tocando donde había estado la herida. Luego de haber sido apresado, las cosas habían sucedido de forma abrupta. Todas las pruebas estaban en su contra: su primo desaparecido, lugares donde supuestamente había estado contaban con precisas declaraciones de personas que lo habían visto, personas que jamás había visto habían resultado aniquiladas por su mano, y en esos momentos, el espiral de la desgracia lo llevaba a un manicomio en Londres.

Los ojos del capitán McIntyre eran similares a los de un feroz depredador cuando tenía en frente a su presa, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y buscando la mínima excusa para brutalizarlo, mientras dos de sus cachorros discutían en voz baja, y el tercero atacaba sin piedad el vagón-restaurante. Tal vez, en un giro del destino, podría morir en ese tren, y no contaba con nadie para, siquiera, reclamar su cuerpo. Decidido a ignorar al otro, cerró los ojos mientras el tren emprendía la marcha hacia su destino final.

**_Estación de Londres, 15:45_ **

El automóvil negro se camuflaba a la perfección a un lado de la estación de Londres. Llevaba ahí más de treinta minutos, observando a través del parabrisas con una fuerte curiosidad. Rebecca Lynch jamás se había considerado una persona ambiciosa, sin embargo, siempre estaba buscando la primicia más jugosa para el diario en el que trabajaba, Universal News. Esa constante búsqueda la había hecho ganar varios premios como reportera, y cuando toda persona en malos pasos observaba su flamante cabellera roja llegar a algún lugar, la tensión se expandía hasta alcanzar el tamaño del oceano.

Una de sus múltiples fuentes en el departamento de policía de York le había vendido la primicia de que Roman Reigns, el asesino de pintores y prostitutas, iba a ser trasladado hoy en la tarde, desmintiendo varias publicaciones oficiales que afirmaban que sería enviado al asilo el viernes en la mañana.

Y si estaban siendo tan rigurosos con esa información, algo _muy grande_ debía estar sucediendo con este caso. Las publicaciones oficiales, las extraoficiales, los rumores y la información comprada a la comisaria de York eran el mural más grande que había en su departamento. En las publicaciones oficiales, había fechas que se contradecían entre sí, como también los lugares en donde habían encontrado los cuerpos… o partes de ellos.

En ese caso había algo muy extraño, _algo_ que simplemente no encajaba, y ella iba a descubrirlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando dos automóviles negros llegaron a aparcarse justo en las escaleras de la estación. Dos oficiales del departamento de policía de Londres salieron de uno de aquellos automóviles, acompañados por dos enfermeros del asilo Wanda Bálor.

_“Primicias, primicias.”_ El asilo de Wanda Bálor era uno de los más populares en todo el país, y no precisamente por las mejores noticias. Desde su fundación hace más de 130 años, la familia Bálor ha sido la encargada de la administración del lugar, y en todos esos años, la desaparición de los pacientes ha sido un tema recurrente, y toda persona que se atreve a insinuar algo sobre ello en algún diario, blog o cualquier espacio público, también desaparece. Un solo miembro de esa familia se había preocupado por todos esos rumores, y era el actual dueño, Finn Bálor, quien incluso había abierto un espacio gratuito para todo individuo que necesitara apoyo en salud mental y no pudiera costear los gastos. Incluía medicina si era necesario, y tenía diferentes especialistas para tratamientos multidisciplinarios... como también, una disminución considerable de personas desaparecidas.

Sin embargo, apenas 6 años realizando una buena labor no borraba los comentarios y rumores del pasado. Algunas personas dicen que el lugar fue construido sobre unas cuevas sagradas, otros dicen que sobre un terreno maldito, y luego estaban las personas como ella, que decían que estaban experimentando con personas incapaces de defenderse con todas sus facultades mentales. No tenía pruebas para hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones, pero estaba segura de que algo negro sucedía ahí.

La llegada de Roman al asilo era un infortunio para él, pero para ella era una oportunidad dorada.

Del otro automóvil salió primero una mujer, llevaba unos tacones negros, acompañados de una falda negra y una blusa gris que hacia juego. Sus labios tenían un fuerte labial rojo, y todo el conjunto resaltaba su pálida piel. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, y desde la distancia, despedía un aura muy peculiar. Y luego, salió _el hombre de la hora._ Finn Bálor había decidido honrar al mundo con su presencia, al parecer. Llevaba un traje hecho a la medida, negro y una camisa gris plomo, similar a la de la mujer que estaba a su lado. Con rapidez, tomo una foto del escuadrón de bienvenida, mientras esperaban pacientemente la llegada del convicto. Las fotos de Bálor eran escazas, el hombre realizaba cualquier actividad referente al asilo desde la oscuridad de algún lugar, mientras Aleister Black y Charlotte Flair eran los más conocidos por todo el mundo, lo que le hizo preguntarse... ¿Qué tenía Roman Reigns que era tan importante como para que el propio Finn Bálor apareciera en persona ahí?

 

El frío clima de la tarde le hacía extrañar aquel radiante sol que había aparecido mientras hablaba con Hunter en la mañana. Sentía los ojos grises de Paige sobre su rostro, llenos de duda.

— ¿Hay un motivo en particular para que se encuentre aquí, Señor?

— Simple placer. No todos los días tenemos en casa un invitado con este historial.

— Hemos tenido especímenes bastante peculiares. —Replicó ella, alzando una ceja. — Pero todo el país está conmocionado por _este._

Finn se permitió sonreírle, pero antes de poder contestar con algún comentario inteligente, sintió como si le dieran un latigazo a lo largo de la espalda, con una intensidad indescriptible. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, mientras aquella esencia lo invadía por completo. Estaba llena de rencor, de sufrimiento, de violencia pura e incontrolable, moviéndose por el aire como si se tratara de un tifón. Sus ojos fueron avanzando con lentitud, hasta encontrarse con el famoso Roman Reings, acompañado por tres oficiales y el Capitán McIntyre.

_“Perfecto”_ susurró una voz a sus espaldas, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba hasta deformar su rostro.


End file.
